


Neville Learns to Suck

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Extremely Underage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Snuff, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Severus was bored. And like usual when he was bored he decided to do something he knew he shouldn’t.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Neville Learns to Suck

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Rape, victim blaming, naughty language, and snuff?

Severus was bored. And like usual when he was bored he decided to do something he knew he shouldn’t.

He’d had the Longbottom boy in his classes for almost two years now. He couldn’t take it anymore. Something had to be done and why not take care of two problems at once.

He snatched the boy in a deserted hall. Knocked him unconscious with a spell and collected some of his blood. He stashed the boy in his quarters and waited until he knew the greenhouses would be empty. He used a spell to splash the blood around a rare carnivorous plant. Rare enough they wouldn’t want to kill it just to verify the boy was dead. They would assume he had elected to visit the greenhouses and gotten himself killed. If not by a potions accident it’s how he likely would’ve gone eventually.

That evening after the outcry over the boy’s death has calmed he goes back to his quarters to enjoy the fruits of his labor. He ties him to his bed with a spell and then inspects his new toy.

He strips the boy. Rather disappointing but ah well. Ascetics aren’t that important in the end. He checks his classification and is shocked to find the boy is an alpha. He would never have expected that. He could easily change him to an omega. The spell is on the tip of his tongue but no. He doesn’t want the boy as a broodmare. He also doesn’t want him to become a mindless little slut. He wants the boy to continue resisting him to the quite possibly bitter end. He hasn’t decided where he’s going with this exactly. He’ll figure it out along the way.

He wakes the boy.

He starts slow. He makes him sleep in the same bed. Keeps him tied up so he can’t fight. Treats him like a lover. He opens him up oh so gently every time. Telling him how good he is, how he has finally found a purpose for the boy. Telling him how happy he is to have him in his bed. He only ever thrusts slowly into the boy until each time the boy begs for him to go faster. He lays with his knot snug inside him all night long. In the morning he wakes the boy with a sensual kiss. Telling him how perfect he is being, how beautiful he is. Telling him he’s tempted to make him omega just so he can see him round with their child. All the while rubbing the boy’s stomach. After a few weeks he keeps the boy plugged with a spell so his cum stays inside the boy, undigested, slowly accumulating. The boy’s stomach grows fatter and rounder. And he begins to whisper into the boy’s ear that maybe his wish came true. Maybe the boy is actually pregnant.

The boy is still terrified of him. He’s not sure why. He gets up in the morning, wakes the boy with a kiss, whispers sweet nothings in his ear, and decides to take things a step further today. He has the boy move down the bed till the boy’s head is at his waist. Pushes his head gently towards his cock and tells him since they’re lovers now he really should be sucking his cock every once in a while. Tells him in a loving, slightly cajoling, voice to go ahead and suck him. The boy cries quietly but does. He casts a new spell he invented just recently. Which makes an alpha cum slowly and steadily for far longer while still feeling just as intense of a climax only for a longer period of time. He tells the boy to keep sucking and drink it all down like the good lover he knows he is. He climaxes. The boy nurses on his cock and continues nursing for a good twenty minutes. Time he’s done drinking down his cum Severus could swear his stomach is noticeably bigger.

He doesn’t make him blow him the next morning. Gives him a small break. The day after though he nudges the boy down the bed a bit and he takes the hint and very reluctantly sucks him off again. It feels even better the second time. This time he keeps his eyes open watching the boy suckle on his cock like it’s a bottle. 

It takes longer than Severus thought it would. Almost two months of intense blowjobs every other day for the boy to begin crying that his stomach can’t take anymore. That it’s going to burst. Severus accuses him of just not wanting to make the effort to be a good lover. Makes him suck him anyway. The day after he skips as always but the boy still complains about his stomach hurting. He looks about nine months along, so it’s no wonder he’s in pain. Severus ignores him. The next day he makes him suck him again, the boy doesn’t bother complaining, but does give him a pleading look the entire time. It makes it even better. Next day no blowjob. Day after he makes him suck him again. The boy looks like he’s dying inside while he slowly drains him dry. And then screams and grabs his stomach. He makes an odd gurgling sound and cum begins dribbling out of his mouth.

Severus exclaims over it and tells him he must not be pregnant at all he just loves his cum so much that his magic has kept him full of it, accidental magic, at its finest. The boy looks horrified. Like he believes him.

No blowjob next day. But the day after that. He nudges the boy. The boy looks up at him stunned. Tells him he can’t. That it won’t fit. That it hurts. Severus takes his face in his hands and gently wipes the tears away and kisses him softly on the mouth and then more passionately till the boy’s panting with it. He pulls back and rubs the boy’s stomach and tells him look how much you love my cum. If I don’t let you drink it what do you think magic would do next? Shushes him when he tries to argue back and tells him he’s not willing to take the risk, he cares too much for him. The boy tries to argue more but he just gently nudges him again and the boy goes. Sucks his cock. Much less enthusiastically but still he does it. He begins cumming down the boy’s throat and almost immediately it begins pouring out of the boy’s nose. He gives the boy a sad look like he’s sorry some of it got wasted and then pinches the boy’s nose shut for him. The boy starts to open his mouth but Severus uses his other hand to keep it closed tight around his cock like it should be. The boy looks terrified but gets the point and resumes sucking. The boy is still sucking ten minutes later and his stomach is groaning. Like leather pulled too tight. The boy’s eyes have gone blank again. God, Severus needed this. His cum finally runs dry but the boy keeps sucking oblivious. Severus pulls out and a rush of cum threatens to follow but he uses a spell to force it to stay in. The boy just lays there.

The next day no blowjob. Not much of anything really. The boy is nearly catatonic.

The day after he nudges the boy down but gets no response. He sighs and uses a spell to slide the boy into position. He places his cockhead at the boy’s lips and the boy automatically pulls it into his mouth and begins sucking. He doesn’t take long to get to the edge watching the boy’s vacant face and empty eyes. He cums. The boy sucking and swallowing like a good little slut. He has to hold the boy’s nostrils shut again. He watches eagerly as the boy sucks his cum down lazily. His stomach is groaning louder than ever. The boy sucks. And suddenly there’s a tearing sound and a flood of cum and blood pour out of what’s left of the boy’s ruined stomach. Who keeps sucking dutifully.


End file.
